They Can't Let Go
by Takenya
Summary: OS - "Laisse-moi partir, Edward," continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, menaçant de se casser à tout moment. "Hors de question," répliqua-t-il aussitôt, sûr de lui. - Scène de rupture. M pour lemon et insultes. Réconciliation ?


Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de relire cet OS. Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours du mal à relire ce que j'écris, ne trouvant ça jamais bon, mais ça a été encore plus dur pour cette histoire, allez savoir pourquoi. Je ne crois pas être la seule "auteur" a avoir du mal avec ses écrits... enfin j'espère !

Cette histoire a été écrite, alors que j'écoutais trois superbes chansons (qui sont dans l'ordre respectif par rapport à la trame de cet OS) que je vous conseille fortement d'aller écouter si vous ne connaissez pas : _Sometime Around Midnight (Majordomo Version)_ de The Airbone Toxic Event - _Please Don't Go_ de Barcelona - _We Are Young _(ft. Janelle Monae) de Fun.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que j'aurai le droit à vos avis, sachez que ça a été plus écrit sur un coup de tête qu'autre chose. Sûrement une envie d'amour et d'un petit peu de cliché. Mais j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Une voiture de police se parqua devant la vieille maison des Black, lorsque le fils cadet de la famille quitta son garage pour voir qui pouvait bien leurs rendre visite un samedi matin et qu'il aperçut une jeune femme brune qui lui était bien familière en sortir, après avoir coupé le moteur et se diriger à grands pas vers lui.

Une remarque cinglante menaçait de franchir la barrière que formaient les lèvres du lycéen, qui s'apprêtait à accueillir son ancienne amie d'enfance de la même manière que ces derniers mois, quand la concernée le coupa dans son élan et déclara d'une voix des plus glaciales, alors qu'elle commençait à monter les marches du perron de la maison : « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes jeux de gamin aujourd'hui, Jacob. »

Surpris par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, il resta quelques instants silencieux et remarqua les traits fatigués, tirés et le visage fermé de la petite brune, qui venait de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et de sortir son paquet de cigarettes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé ou de chercher bien loin pour savoir ce qui la rendait si nerveuse et énervée.

Elle s'était une nouvelle fois disputée avec Cullen.

Mais ce matin, en plus de réussir à déceler de la colère et de la tristesse dans son regard chocolat, une pointe de détermination y était aussi présente, lui laissant l'espoir qu'elle en avait peut-être définitivement fini avec ce vaurien, qui était à vrai dire la cause de la fin de leur amitié.

Cet espoir ne fit que s'agrandir quand le portable d'Isabella Swan sonna et qu'elle raccrocha immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son petit-ami apparaître sur l'écran, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre et éteignant définitivement son téléphone dans l'attente de ne plus être dérangée.

Elle plaça entre ses lèvres une de ses cigarettes et l'alluma, avant d'en inspirer une grande bouffée, de regarder droit dans les yeux son ancien meilleur ami et de reprendre d'une voix bien plus calme et posée pour expliquer sa venue, « Je ne suis pas ici pour longtemps, j'ai oublié mes clefs à la maison, j'ai donc besoin de celles de Charlie pour pouvoir rentrer et il m'a demandée par la même occasion de lui amener sa voiture de policier, comme il commence son service dans moins d'une heure et qu'il n'aura pas le temps de passer par chez nous pour la prendre. »

Jacob Black n'acquiesça que d'un mouvement de tête en réponse et jeta un coup d'oeil à la Mitsubishi grise garée non loin de la maison, comprenant que Bella prendrait la voiture personnelle du chef pour retourner chez elle.

Cette dernière retira son blouson en cuir et l'accrocha à la poignée de la porte contre laquelle elle était appuyée, tandis qu'un silence confortable et paisible s'installait entre les deux amis d'enfance qui attendirent patiemment que leurs pères reviennent de leur séance de pêche qu'ils s'étaient programmés pour aujourd'hui.

À peine eut-elle finit sa première cigarette, qu'elle en sortit une seconde et l'alluma immédiatement, tout en faisant quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, alors que le jeune indien commença à l'observer et ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle avait pu changer depuis ces cinq derniers mois.

Elle était devenue arrogante, hautaine, vulgaire, insolente, agressive, obstinée, bornée, têtue, chiante ; et tout cela n'était à cause que d'une seule personne de son point de vue, pour lui, l'unique coupable de cette régression n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen.

Mais, elle avait aussi finalement réussi à prendre confiance en elle et arrêter de se trouver laide. Elle était désormais sûre d'elle, ambitieuse, malicieuse, perspicace, passionnée, courageuse et toujours aussi intelligente, loyale et drôle.

Elle n'était plus une petite adolescente de dix-huit ans, mais bien une magnifique jeune femme prête à prendre son envol, son père lui même l'avait remarqué et en avait parlé à Billy la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez eux.

Et même si cela lui arrachait la gueule de l'avouer, Jacob Black savait pertinemment que cette progression, cette évolution, cette métamorphose était aussi et surtout grâce à Edward Cullen.

Il avait réussi à lui donner confiance en elle et malheureusement pour lui, c'était cette confiance en elle qui ferait qu'il la perdrait et qu'elle trouverait la force de le quitter. L'indien en était persuadé.

Bella aperçut Charlie quitter son bateau de pêche et aider le père de Jacob à en sortir, au même moment où elle entendit le rugissement d'un moteur bien trop familier qui lui fit immédiatement quitter du regard son père pour porter son attention sur la bagnole qui arrivait à grande vitesse et qui, au bout de quelques secondes, s'arrêta brusquement près de la voiture personnelle du chef de police.

Un chapelet de jurons, plus grossiers les uns que les autres, sortit de la bouche de la lycéenne qui descendit les marches du perron rapidement et se dirigea d'une démarche déterminée vers son petit-ami, qui venait juste d'ouvrir sa portière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lâcha-t-elle froidement, tandis qu'elle plantait son regard dans celui vert émeraude du jeune homme, qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« Tu ne réponds ni à mes messages ni à mes appels, » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit que c'était fini ? Que j'en avais marre ? Marre de me battre pour nous deux, alors que tu me sors mensonges sur mensonges ? Que je laissais tomber ? » Elle inspira profondément et passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, pour finalement reprendre, « Et comment savais-tu où j'étais, hein ? Tu me suis maintenant ?

-Comme si je n'avais que ça à foutre dans ma vie de te suivre, Bella ! » s'emporta-t-il. « C'est Rose qui m'a dit où tu étais ! Au moins, elle, elle répond quand je tente de la joindre, bordel !

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai que tout d'un coup Rosalie Hale est la personne la plus extraordinaire au monde quand on se dispute, hein ? J'avais aussi oublié ça !

-Non, c'est juste avantageux d'avoir ta meilleure amie de mon côté quand on se dispute pour qu'elle puisse me dire où est ma putain de petite-amie, quand cette dernière refuse de me répondre et qu'il faut qu'on parle !

-Ancienne petite-amie ! Foutrement ancienne, bordel ! C'est fini maintenant ! » enragea Isabella, qui faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains, alors que Cullen venait de loger ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés, prêt à se les arracher.

Jacob Black observait la scène depuis l'entrée de sa maison, hésitant à aller chercher la jeune femme pour couper court à leur conversation ou laisser celle-ci s'en sortir seule.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient baissé d'un ton et qu'il n'arrivait plus désormais à entendre ce qu'ils disaient, que la tension qui régnait entre le couple n'était pas palpable et que leur conversation était des plus agitées.

Il n'avait jamais vu son amie d'enfance dans un tel état, elle semblait être prête à tuer de ses propres mains son petit-ami, tandis que celui-ci avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de prendre sa main, la tirer vers lui par la taille ou tout autre type de contact physique, que Bella rejetait à chaque fois avec brutalité.

Et même si cela blesserait fortement son amour propre de l'avouer, la petite brune l'effrayait quelque peu et il avait peur qu'elle s'en prenne à lui par la suite.

« C'est terminé ! Ter-mi-né ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre là-dedans, bordel de merde ? J'en ai marre ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » lui hurla la fille du chef de police, avant de le quitter à grands pas.

« Reviens ici !

-Va te faire foutre ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais c'était sans compter le jeune homme qui la rattrapa immédiatement et la retourna vivement, emprisonnant sa taille de ses bras, pour finalement plaquer sans aucune délicatesse ses lèvres contre celles de la lycéenne, qui commença à frapper à coups de poing son torse pour qu'il la laisse partir.

Après plusieurs secondes, où il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui rendait pas son baiser et que la douleur se faisait un malin plaisir de se frayer à travers toute sa colère, il recula son visage du sien de quelques centimètres et lui lança un regard empli de tristesse, qu'elle s'empressa de fuir en baissant la tête.

« Lâche-moi, Edward, » murmura-t-elle, n'osant toujours pas se redresser pour croiser ses émeraudes blessées.

« Non, » répondit-il sur le même ton, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur ses hanches et en la rapprochant de lui encore un peu plus.

« Laisse-moi partir, » continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte, mais tremblotante, menaçant de se casser à tout moment.

« Hors de question, » répliqua-t-il aussitôt, sûr de lui, alors qu'il la collait complètement contre lui et remontait une de ses mains pour la poser tendrement sur le bas de sa nuque.

Bella ferma les yeux pendant un court instant, essayant de trouver la force de le rejeter une nouvelle fois et lui demanda à plusieurs reprises d'une voix complètement brisée de la lâcher, suppliques auxquelles Cullen répondait toujours par la négative, retrouvant son assurance petit à petit et la serrant contre lui de plus en plus, finissant par l'empêcher de respirer.

Mais la jeune femme aussi reprenait constance et plus elle le priait de la laisser partir, plus son ton s'affirmait et montait d'un cran, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui hurler dessus et le sommer de la lâcher, tout en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Repoussant et rejetant par la même occasion toutes les émotions qu'il avait réussi à lui faire passer rien qu'avec ce baiser, voulant oublier ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui.

Elle le poussa si violemment qu'il fit plusieurs pas en arrière sous son assaut et faillit tomber en arrière, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard de marbre et sortit d'une voix complètement insensible à la situation, « C'est fini, Edward, fini, » avant de se retourner et de marcher à toute vitesse vers la petite maison, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de courir pour garder cette attitude impassible, même si elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de lui et de la vive douleur que laissait transparaître tout son être.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle monta les marches du perron qu'elle se rendit compte que son père était rentré chez les Black et qu'il la regardait avec tristesse et appréhension, s'inquiétant pour elle, mais ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle préféra l'ignorer et attrapa les clefs de leur maison qu'il avait dans la main, son blouson et repartit à toute vitesse vers la Mitsubishi grise, pour rentrer chez elle le plus rapidement possible.

Elle remarqua bien que son petit-ami était toujours là, figé sur place, le regard dans le vide, et qu'elle devait passer à ses côtés pour atteindre la voiture de Charlie, mais elle ne ralentit pas son pas, l'accélérant même un peu plus pour se donner contenance, et tenta de réfréner la culpabilité et le chagrin qui commencèrent instantanément à la ronger quand elle le vit dans cet état.

Un des plus gros défauts d'Edward Cullen était qu'il était impulsif, excessivement impulsif, il réfléchissait toujours après avoir agi.

C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, mais son instinct le dictait toujours, prenait constamment le dessus sur sa raison et bien que normalement cela lui était plus que défavorable, il avait le pressentiment au moment où il attrapa Isabella par la taille et passa un bras sous ses jambes pour la porter et la mettre de force dans sa voiture que rien ne pourrait être pire qu'il ne l'était déjà et que son impulsivité pourrait peut-être pour une fois lui être favorable.

La lycéenne, d'abord surprise parce qu'il se passait ne se débattit pas, balbutiant et marmonnant des paroles intelligibles, tandis qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec de grands yeux surpris et un peu perdus.

Mais lorsqu'il l'installa sans grande galanterie sur la banquette arrière et qu'il verrouilla sa porte, après l'avoir refermée, une rage soudaine pris possession de tout son corps et elle commença à hurler de toutes ses forces et frapper contre la vitre, ordonnant au jeune homme d'ouvrir la porte, alors que celui-ci se dépêchait pour s'installer derrière son volant, de peur que le chef de police et père de sa petite-amie n'intervienne.

Pourtant ce dernier n'en fit rien, préférant plutôt regarder la scène avec délectation, sous la plus grande surprise de Jacob Black qui s'écria, outré : « Mais ! Vous n'allez pas intervenir ? Cette vermine est en train d'enlever votre fille ! Contre son gré !

-C'est un petit peu le but d'un kidnapping, mon garçon, » répliqua Charlie d'une voix légèrement cinglante, n'appréciant pas comment l'indien avait pu appeler Cullen. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'aime bien ce gosse, moi. Il est loin d'être parfait, certes, mais il aime Bella plus que tout et serait prêt à tout pour elle... Même l'enlever et la séquestrer de force pour lui faire retrouver la raison sur leur couple. » Il émit un petit rire et secoua légèrement la tête, avant de se tourner vers Billy qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Je doute que tu sois vraiment pour la séquestration, » répliqua joueur, le vieil homme installé dans sa chaise roulante.

« Je mets ma main à couper qu'elle sera confortablement assise dans notre canapé, devant la télé, quand je rentrerai ce soir du travail, » répondit-il en souriant. « Malgré les apparences, c'est un chic type, Jacob, ou en tout cas, il essaye de le devenir. Pour Bella. Et c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. Qu'il soit prêt à tout pour elle, » conclut-il, en haussant les épaules et en jouant avec les clefs de sa voiture de service, après s'être retourné vers ce dernier.

« Ouvre cette putain de porte ! » cria Isabella, en frappant à répétition contre le dossier du conducteur, juste après que Cullen ait effectué un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés et appuyer sur l'accélérateur pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la propriété des Black.

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ? On va avoir un accident si tu continues à me frapper dessus alors que je conduis !

-Ça sera déjà mieux que de rester une minute de plus dans cette foutue bagnole avec toi ! Laisse-moi sortir d'ici ! Tout de suite ! » s'époumona-t-elle en continuant à donner des coups de poing et de pied contre son dos.

Le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans préféra serrer les dents et ne pas répliquer, pensant que sa réaction était quelque peu légitime vu ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens de commettre un enlèvement ? Sur la fille du chef de police, en plus ! » reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant toujours pas arrêter de cogner contre le dossier. « Je te dis que je te quitte et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu me kidnappes, espèce d'enfoiré !

-Ne me parle pas ainsi ! » rugit-il.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

-Je ne serai pas obligé de le faire si tu arrêtais deux secondes d'agir comme une pauvre gosse !

-Parce que _je_ suis la 'pauvre gosse' dans l'histoire ? Qui est-ce qui me force à rester avec lui alors que je lui ai dit il y a moins de cinq minutes que je ne voulais plus le voir ! _Tu_ m'as enlevée ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à ce que je te saute dans les bras ? Idiot ! » continua-t-elle en s'acharnant une nouvelle fois sur la vitre qui était à côté d'elle, alors qu'un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, uniquement brisé par le bruit de ses coups.

« Arrête de t'énerver contre ma caisse ! Tu vas finir par péter quelque chose ! » craqua-t-il après plusieurs minutes, énervé. « Putain, tu m'entends ? Arrête-toi, bordel ! » reprit-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Cullen !

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Isabella ! Pas toi, putain de merde ! » s'emporta-t-il définitivement, en même temps qu'il freinait brutalement et effectuait un virage sec, envoyant Bella à l'autre extrémité du siège arrière, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pensé à s'attacher.

Il abattit un poing rageur sur la tableau de bord, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui se rasseyait convenablement, tout en frottant son épaule droite endolorie par le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la portière de la voiture.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, tentant de garder le peu de calme qu'il lui restait pour ne pas foutre en l'air la dernière chance qu'il avait avec elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, tandis que la lycéenne tentait vainement de le maintenir, commençant ainsi un combat silencieux qu'elle perdit rapidement face aux émeraudes perçantes de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre quand je te dis que c'est fini, Edward ? » reprit-elle après quelques minutes, où elle avait toujours gardé la tête baissé tandis que l'interpellé ne se lassait pas de la contempler.

Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, se fichant complètement de son maquillage et à quoi elle pouvait ressembler à l'instant, souhaitant juste rentrer chez elle et s'enfouir dans son lit.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Bella, parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas que ça se finisse.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, à la fois énervée et troublée par son assurance.

« Parce que tu portes toujours ma bague et mon collier, » expliqua-t-il calmement, en montrant du doigt les deux bijoux qu'il lui avait offert.

Elle suivit du regard son geste et les fixa pendant un long moment, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et lentement enlever le pendentif de ses mains tremblantes pour le mettre sur le tableau de bord.

Elle fit tourner sa bague autour de son annulaire plusieurs secondes, puis se décida à l'ôter et prit la main de Cullen pour poser délicatement l'objet dans le creux de sa paume tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu travailles avec Aro, Edward. Aro Volturi. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, pas ça. Pas le fait que tu m'aies menti une nouvelle fois, je te l'aurai pardonné comme toujours, on le sait tous les deux. Mais ça, ça Edward, je ne peux pas. J'ai été élevé avec des principes. Et tout cela va à l'encontre de ces principes. »

Elle tenta d'enlever faiblement sa main de la sienne, mais il raffermit sa prise et tira un peu dessus pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais, quand on a commencé.

-Non, Edward, je ne le savais pas. Je pensais que tu ne faisais ça que pour avoir assez d'argent pour faire toutes tes études dans une des universités de ton choix.

-Et c'est le cas.

-Mais je pensais que tu travaillais pour Aro, que tu étais un de ses sous-fifres, que tu t'occupais de revendre la marchandise et même si cette idée me déplaisait fortement, je l'avais accepté. Mais que tu sois un des associés d'Aro Volturi, que tu sois un des grands patrons de son cercle, non, je ne peux pas.

-Jamais je ne t'ai caché ce que je faisais. Et tous les mensonges que j'ai pu faire n'étaient que pour te protéger ou, en tout cas, protéger notre relation. Je savais exactement que si tu apprenais l'entière vérité je te perdrai comme c'est en train d'arriver en ce moment même, que tu aurais peur de ce côté que j'ai encore réussi à ne pas te montrer, que tu prendrais la fuite parce que toute personne saine d'esprit le ferait et que tu n'arriverais peut-être pas à assumer les conséquences que ma situation apporte. Et c'est ce qui me faisait peur. Rien que l'idée de te perdre me donnait l'impression qu'on me tirait une balle en pleine poitrine. Rien que l'idée que tu me quittes me faisait perdre la tête. »

Elle posa tendrement son autre main sur sa joue gauche et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de monter à tout moment, pour finalement trouver la force de reculer et se coller contre le dossier de la banquette arrière, cherchant à briser tout contact avec lui.

Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle ne chercha même pas à imaginer ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, car elle savait que ce qu'il avait décrit à l'idée de la perdre n'était qu'un centième de la douleur qui l'habitait à l'instant.

Elle le savait parce qu'elle ressentait la même douleur lancinante prendre possession de tout le haut de son corps, partant d'un point inconnu qui se trouvait dans le haut de sa poitrine, à côté de son coeur et qui se propageait partout où elle le pouvait.

Cullen poussa un long soupir et sortit de sa voiture, fit le tour de cette dernière et resta immobile quelques secondes devant la portière contre laquelle Isabella était installée, avant de déverrouiller cette dernière et l'ouvrir pour la laisser partir.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris, ne pensant pas qu'il capitulerait aussi vite et hésita un court instant avant de se relever, poser ses pieds hors de la caisse et jeter un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de la Push, puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de faire beaucoup de route et elle en était heureuse, mais aussi déçue d'être aussi près de la maison des Black, pour aller chercher la voiture de son père.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Edward ou tout ce qui le concernait était contradictoire.

Elle était heureuse parce que cela signifiait qu'elle serait au plus vite chez elle et qu'elle pourrait aller se cacher sous ses couvertures, comme elle le désirait tant depuis qu'elle avait quitté en trombe l'appartement de son petit-ami après avoir découvert la nouvelle, en ouvrant son téléphone quand il avait sonné alors qu'il était sous sa douche et qu'elle était tombée sur un message d'Aro Volturi, mais elle était déçue car elle ne pourrait trouver aucune raison suffisante pour calmer sa conscience et rester avec lui.

Elle avait senti sa détermination s'affaiblir lorsqu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur les deux bijoux qu'il lui avait offert durant leur relation et se rappelant ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais la volonté d'en finir avec lui s'était presque réduite à néant quand il lui avait fait part de ses peurs.

Elle était fatiguée de leurs disputes perpétuelles, mais ne finissait qu'à en redemander -puisqu'elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle adorait cette tension électrique qui régnait entre eux.

Elle lui en voulait de lui en avoir menti, mais ne pouvait que comprendre ses raisons voyant qu'il avait vu juste face à sa réaction et qu'elle aurait fait exactement la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Elle se leva, le regarda droit dans les yeux et quand elle se retourna et commença à partir d'une démarche fébrile, elle le remercia silencieusement de respecter son choix mais lui en voulut énormément de justement accepter ce qu'elle désirait et ne pas en faire qu'à sa tête comme il en avait l'habitude.

Les larmes qu'elle avait auparavant ravaler remontèrent et commencèrent à couler le long de son visage, sans qu'elle ne tente quoique ce soit pour les arrêter.

Malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait crié durant toute l'heure précédente que c'était terminé entre eux, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était réellement fini, qu'il la laissait s'en aller, le quitter.

Elle se sentait nue sans sa bague et son collier, depuis qu'il les lui avait offerts, elle ne les avait jamais retirés, ni pour prendre sa douche, ni pour aller se coucher.

Ils étaient devenus comme une seconde peau pour elle et les lui avoir laisser la faisait se sentir à découvert, ayant l'horrible impression que quelque chose lui manquait.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Cullen n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis qu'elle était passée à ses côtés et la regardait partir loin de lui, laissant la tristesse qui s'était mêlé à la douleur prendre possession de tout son être et s'intensifier à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et qui l'emmenait loin d'ici, attendant un signe -n'importe lequel- de sa part pour qu'il puisse la rattraper et la serrer contre lui.

Alors quand il la vit s'arrêter brusquement en plein milieu de la route et baisser la tête, avant que son corps entier ne commence à trembler sous ce qu'il soupçonnait être la violence de ses sanglots, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se précipita vers elle.

Il la détourna, plaça un de ses deux index sous son menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux et posa son autre main dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant de lui au maximum.

Elle ne se débâtit pas, mais ne répondit pas à son étreinte, ce qui le laissa perplexe et le poussa à aller embrasser son visage à plusieurs reprises, allant à vrai dire cueillir chacune de ses larmes du bout de ses lèvres.

« J'en ai bientôt fini avec lui, je te le promets. Il est déjà au courant que je ne travaillerais plus pour lui l'année prochaine, il l'a accepté. Je n'ai plus que deux travaux à faire et tout sera fini. Je te le jure, » murmura-t-il, tout en caressant tendrement sa joue de la main qu'il avait gardé sous son menton auparavant.

Elle lui en voulait d'être revenu la chercher parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de toute à l'heure pour le repousser, mais était aussi ravie qu'il ait osé la rattraper pour la réconforter.

Elle secoua mollement de gauche à droite la tête, avant de fermer ses yeux et d'essuyer rageusement avec la manche de sa veste les larmes qui continuaient de couler sans son accord.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais personne n'avait réussi à la faire autant pleurer que lui.

« Aro Volturi, Edward... » reprit-elle d'une voix complètement brisée.

« Fini, ça sera fini avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte et je te promets que plus jamais je ne retournerais vers lui. Je te le promets, Bella, » murmura-t-il, tout en approchant son visage du sien, apposant son front contre celui de la petite brune.

Elle se sentait minuscule et vulnérable contre lui, mais le bras protecteur et possessif qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

« Je te déteste, » réussit-elle à dire, alors qu'elle posait ses mains tremblantes sur ses larges épaules, dans un geste affectueux.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » affirma-t-il, en secouant légèrement sa tête, tandis qu'il raffermissait la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

« Si ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée, alors qu'elle lui assenait un coup sur la poitrine. « Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ressentir, Edward ! Je ne suis pas comme... » continua-t-elle, avant d'être coupée dans son élan par un baiser qui était loin d'être tendre, plus féroce qu'autre chose, n'ayant aucune délicatesse là-dedans.

Elle n'hésitait pas à lui mordre les lèvres et tirer fermement sur ses cheveux, alors qu'il l'avait soulevée de terre et les avait ramené près de sa voiture, pour brusquement la plaquer contre la portière du conducteur.

Il était certain que si elle continuait dans sa lancée, elle allait le faire saigner, mais il s'en fichait, car contrairement à précédemment, elle répondait à son baiser, y avait immédiatement répondu et c'était ce qu'il lui importait le plus à l'instant.

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir réussi à réduire à néant sa volonté, qu'il ait réussi une nouvelle fois à l'attirer dans ses bras en ce qui lui semblait être un claquement de doigt, mais lui était aussi redevable parce qu'elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à tenir longtemps et serait retournée vers lui avant même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était bien plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le combattre, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, elle se rendait compte combien elle avait besoin de lui et n'arrivait plus à s'éloigner.

Cullen plongea son visage dans son coup et ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer à plusieurs reprises son parfum, après que le manque d'air s'était fait ressentir et les ait obligé à se séparer, tandis qu'elle jouait tendrement avec ses cheveux présents à l'arrière de son coup, tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

Elle raffermit la prise de ses jambes autour de sa taille instinctivement, quand il la colla contre lui et se dirigea à l'arrière de la voiture, pour ouvrir une des portes et lentement l'installer sur la banquette arrière.

Il se souvint de la fois où elle était venue chez lui et qu'ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble, il avait fait exactement la même chose, l'avait déposée sur son lit et n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Il l'avait trouvée belle, magnifique, éblouissante, depuis ce soir-là il n'avait trouvé aucune femme aussi attirante que sa compagne, il ne les regardait même plus, trop obnubilé par la petite brune qu'il retrouvait chaque soir ; mais en ce matin grisâtre, si c'était possible, il la trouva encore plus belle, à couper le souffle.

Peut-être était-ce la peur qu'il avait eu de définitivement la perdre qui parlait, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage ou de son corps.

Mal à l'aise face à l'intensité de son regard, elle l'attira vers elle et chercha ses lèvres pour commencer à l'embrasser d'une manière bien plus tendre et douce qu'auparavant.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à s'en vouloir d'être retournée dans ses bras et se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de sa voiture, elle avait l'impression que tout ceci était juste, naturel et que c'était ce qui devait arriver. Elle n'était peut-être encore qu'une enfant qui avait toute sa vie devant elle, mais elle était certaine que jamais elle ne pourrait trouver ce qu'elle avait avec Edward, avec un autre homme. Rien ne pourrait être semblable.

Il se plaça entre ses jambes et s'allongea sur elle, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas peser de tout son poids, ne voulant pas l'écraser, tandis qu'il répondait avec ferveur à son baiser.

La sensation de son corps contre le sien lui avait manqué et il ne faisait qu'en redemander, en voulant plus, souhaitant sentir sa peau nue, la retrouver complètement.

Et cette envie le poussa à se redresser quelque peu pour pouvoir retirer son maillot, alors qu'elle s'empressait de suivre son mouvement, retirant sans grande attention son haut, tout en ne quittant pas du regard le spectacle qu'il lui offrait, observant avec délectation chaque muscle de son torse se contracter et relâcher sous ses mouvements.

Il se réinstalla et la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de commencer à déposer un nombre inconsidérable de baisers sur son visage, descendant progressivement pour finalement arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Il releva légèrement la tête, comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne le regretterait pas, tandis qu'il la voyait s'agiter sous lui, attendant d'en avoir plus.

Il avait toujours aimé et été surpris de voir comment elle répondait à chacune de ses caresses, comment son corps pouvait prendre feu sous ses effleurements, la voir perdre tous ses moyens alors qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras.

Elle ne se donnait pas partiellement à lui, depuis le début de leur relation elle s'était investie pleinement, ne se réservant même pas une partie d'elle-même pour se protéger et c'était peut-être là son problème, mais c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il continuait à se battre pour eux, il aurait certainement abandonné si chacun d'eux n'était pas si investi.

Mais Bella n'était pas fausse, elle était vraie.

Il savait tout d'elle, comme elle -depuis ce matin où elle avait découvert son dernier secret-, elle savait tout de lui.

Elle n'hésita pas à soulever son bassin pour le coller contre le sien, créant ainsi une friction toute aussi libératrice que frustrante.

Tout deux en voulaient plus et lâchèrent respectivement un gémissement et un léger grognement, alors que le jeune homme n'était pas certain d'arriver à se contrôler bien longtemps.

De longs doigts fins descendirent lentement le long de son torse, avant de se poser sur le bouton de son jean, qu'elle lui lance un petit sourire en coin et qu'elle le défasse d'une seule main, tandis qu'elle attrapait le bord de son pantalon et de son boxer, les repoussant doucement tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il inspira profondément et tenta de réprimer la série de frissons que déclenchèrent les doigts de la lycéenne, alors qu'il se débrouillait avec ses pieds pour retirer complètement ses deux vêtements qui l'empêchaient de bouger à sa guise.

Il oublia bien rapidement l'idée de prendre son temps et se dépêcha de lui enlever à son tour son bas et son sous-vêtement, pendant qu'elle l'admirait dans toute sa gloire.

Edward Cullen était un très bel homme et avait su se bâtir un corps mince et musclé, bien loin des hommes bodibuldés, il avait une silhouette longiligne, gracieuse mais masculine, qui faisait se retourner beaucoup de femmes interpellées par son physique et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu fière d'elle-même de pouvoir tenir cet homme dans ses bras et assurer sans aucun doute qu'il lui appartenait.

Comme elle lui appartenait.

Il réussit à défaire en une seule fois son soutien-gorge, après l'avoir légèrement soulevée et rapprochée de lui par la même occasion, profitant de la sensation de leurs corps entièrement nus l'un contre l'autre.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et appuya sur le bas de son dos, à l'aide de ses talons pour le pousser à se rapprocher d'elle et arrêter de la faire attendre.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres face à l'impatience non dissimulée de la petite brune, qui lui fit vite ravaler son sourire en l'attirant dans un baiser bien plus passionné et charnel que les précédents, tandis qu'il soulevait légèrement ses hanches, lui donnant ainsi un moyen d'entrer plus profondément en elle lorsqu'il se décida à unir leur corps définitivement.

Chacun laissa échapper un soupire de contentement, alors qu'il posait une de ses jambes sur son épaule et commençait un rythme soutenu de va-et-vient, butant au fond de son antre à chacune de ses poussées, amenant chacun d'entre eux de plus en plus près de leur délivrance.

Jamais ses lèvres ne quittèrent le corps de son amie, l'embrassant, elle, ou chaque partie de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre sans grande difficulté. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps qu'il voulait prendre pour s'occuper d'elle avant de passer à l'acte, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente au moins aimée, choyée et vénérée.

Il avait toujours fait attention de la respecter et être attentif à tous ses besoins et envies, même lorsque la passion prenait le dessus sur leur raison et les poussait à faire des choses qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer jusqu'à ce que cela se produise.

Il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, il faisait des efforts pour arriver à s'ouvrir à elle, mais c'était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé et préférait lui montrer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle à travers de nombreux gestes d'affection, il espérait que cela pouvait compenser le peu de grandes déclarations qu'il lui faisait, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses sentiments et pense qu'elle l'aimait bien plus que lui.

Elle laissa glisser une de ses mains le long de son dos avant de la poser délicatement sur les fesses de son petit-ami, alors que l'autre s'était logée automatiquement dans sa chevelure désordonnée, tirant légèrement dessus, tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal -contrairement à tout à l'heure.

Il n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps, sentant la délicieuse contraction au niveau de son bas-ventre bien familière commencer à se former et se pencha pour pouvoir poser tendrement ses lèvres contre celles d'Isabella, tandis que sa main gauche longea tout son corps avant de se rapprocher de son intimité et se poser sur son paquet de nerfs, effectuant de légères pressions.

Il n'eut pas à jouer longtemps de ses doigts, avant que la jeune femme ne s'abandonne à la puissante vague de plaisir qui traversa tout son être quelques secondes plus tard et ne plante ses ongles dans son dos.

Il la suivit quelques instants après, trouvant difficilement la force de rester appuyer sur son avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, laissant sa tête reposer dans le creux de son cou.

Elle recommença à jouer tendrement avec quelques unes de ses mèches folles, tout en observant avec un petit sourire en coin le visage apaisé et complètement détendu de son petit-ami, qui se redressa avec difficulté et alla s'appuyer contre une des portières de la voiture, l'attirant contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il après de longues minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles elle était allée se lover dans ses bras et avait enfoui sa tête contre son épaule, tout en lui caressant un de ses avants-bras.

Elle se redressa quelque peu et le regarda avec incompréhension, ce qui le poussa à continuer : « Pour tout ce que tu dois supporter et que tu es obligée de... tolérer à cause de moi. »

Il afficha un regard peiné, alors qu'il raffermissait instinctivement sa prise autour d'elle et qu'un sourire discret commençait à apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa sa ma gauche, entremêla ses doigts aux siens et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement, avant d'aller se blottir à nouveau contre lui et chuchoter près de son oreille un « Je t'aime » presque inaudible, mais qui fit sourire le concerné, qui la rapprocha encore plus de lui si cela était possible et remercia le ciel d'avoir mis ce petit bout de femme sur son chemin, qui le prenait avec tous ses défauts et problèmes de fabrication.

Et même si elle savait qu'elle était folle d'accepter tout ce qu'il lui imposait, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, l'amour qu'Isabella Swan portait à Edward Cullen était bien plus fort que sa raison.

* * *

Alors ? Je vous avais dit qu'on ferait dans le cliché entre la rupture et la réconciliation dans la voiture. Bah, que voulez-vous ? Je dois être en manque d'amour ! Haha.

Tout avis est le bien venu ! Positif comme négatif, je prends tout, le temps que c'est respectueux.

Je tiens tout de même à dire que "ce n'est pas bien de fumer" et qu'il "faut penser à se protéger lors d'une relation sexuelle" ! E/B étaient dans une relation amoureuse stable, qui les faisait avoir un certain vécu qui leur permettait de ne pas utiliser de préservatif (on peut imaginer que Bella prend la pilule et qu'ils étaient tout deux fidèles, ce qui limite grandement le risque de MST/IST ! -puisqu'évidemment ils avaient chacun fait un test pour être certain d'être "clean"... évidemment !) Bref, c'était un petit blabla inutile que je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous liront mais qui laissera au moins la conscience tranquille sur le fait que les lecteurs sur ce site auront eu une petite prévention, haha.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour celles qui lisent Escort Boy -OUI, la suite arrive bientôt. Promis ! Et pour les autres à la prochaine avec de nouveaux OS/Histoires.

Bon week-end,

Takenya


End file.
